Silent Hill: Endless Nightmares (Story)
'Prologue' Ennaira just turned nineteen and her boyfriend, Marcus, is taking her to Silent Hill. “Hey, why the long face?” Marcus turns the car left to Silent Hill. “I think Silent Hill isn’t a good place to go.” “Hey, when we get there, you’re going to love it.” Ennaira closes her eyes and falls asleep, Marcus continued driving to Silent Hill. A few minutes passed, Ennaira seems to be dreaming. Marcus noticed Ennaira and from the looks of it, Marcus thinks she’s having a nightmare. Suddenly Ennaira shouts “Help me!” Marcus looks at Ennaira and tries to wake her. When Marcus turns back his attention to driving, he saw a big man on the middle of the road. He turns the car right but it’s too late to dodge the man. Marcus hits the man and the car crashes into a tree. There was smoke all over the car. Everything becomes suddenly quiet. Ennaira wakes up bloody and injured. When she looks to her left, Marcus was gone. She then looks outside and got shocked at what she saw. Somebody is dragging Marcus to Silent Hill. He has a bloody rug covering his face and his body is terrifyingly huge. He looks Ennaira in the eyes and Ennaira passes out. When Ennaira opened her eyes, she was in a hospital. Her mother was present and there were cops standing behind her. “Ennaira, are you alright?” “Yes, mom… but Marcus…” Ennaira can hardly speak. “Don’t worry, the police will take care of him. Just lay there and rest.” A few days later, Ennaira got better and came out of the hospital. She was very worried about Marcus, but she cannot find him. She made a promise never to go back to Silent Hill. Ennaira is very scared, she kept thinking about him. That man, the way he looked at Ennaira, that bloody rug covering his face. Was he some kind of monster? Ennaira focused not to think about it. Later that night Ennaira tries to sleep, she’s having difficulty sleeping, but eventually she managed to sleep. All of a sudden, Ennaira can hear the sound of a car crashing. She can hear somebody getting out of the car. She hears someone being dragged in the road. When she opens her eyes, she was back at that place, where the accident had happened. She stands up and looks around. “What’s going on?!” Ennaira is confused about what is happening. She suddenly hears a voice. “Ennaira!” It sounds like Marcus. “Marcus?” “Here, help me!” She runs to Marcus’s voice, but she ended up inside the town of Silent Hill. “Ennaira!” “Marcus, I’m coming!” Ennaira tries to follow Marcus’s voice, but it slowly faded away. She went inside a building where she thought she heard Marcus. “Marcus! Where are you?” Ennaira went up to the second floor, and the third floor, nobody was around. Ennaira looked outside the window. She was surprised to see that man again. He was still dragging Marcus, but Marcus seems to be not moving, or conscious. “Hey, you! Stop! Let go of him!” Ennaira got angry and runs down the stairs, but while she was going down, the whole place suddenly turned dark. The ceiling started to crumble and the floor becomes rusty. The wall sheds off and started to get bloody. Ennaira stops and got shocked, the whole place turned messy. She became scared, she didn’t know what to do. “What the hell is happening?!” Suddenly, she heard a crying voice behind her. She slowly turned around and she saw a monster. Its arms are joined together and its hands are tied up to its face. It walks slowly towards Ennaira, it made lots of awful noises. Ennaira couldn’t believe her eyes, it was a monster, some creature. “This is all just a dream!” It continues to get closer. Ennaira starts to back up, but it was a dead end. “Stay away from me, you freak!” The monster suddenly opened its hands and showed its palms. There were two eyes on each hand staring Ennaira in the eyes. She suddenly couldn’t move, she was paralyzed. She was just standing there, still, like she has no life. The monster suddenly attacks Ennaira, Ennaira got hurt and falls down to the ground. She got a scratch in her arm. Ennaira was so scared, she was just lying and the monster was still staring at her. The monster suddenly lifts its foot, and aimed at Ennaira’s face. Suddenly it became quiet. Ennaira blinks, she was able to move again. She crawled away from the monster, when she looked back, the monster was still there with its foot raised. Its hands became closed and it freezes like a statue. Ennaira picks up a pipe and walks to the monster. “Now you’re the one who’s paralyzed!” Ennaira hits the monster and kills it. Ennaira ran outside but the man was gone. The whole place looks like the inside of the building, bloody and rusty. Ennaira suddenly hears Marcus’s voice again. “Ennaira!” “Marcus? Marcus?!” Ennaira’s head suddenly ached and she passes out. Later, Ennaira opened her eyes again. She was back on her bed. It was morning, the birds were chirping and the sun was bright. It was all just a nightmare Ennaira thought. “It was just a dream, but Marcus…” She looks at her left arm and she saw a scratch, it was bleeding. It wasn’t a dream, it was real. Chapter I COMING SOON Category:Fan Fiction